Opposites Attract
by Shadow Fox 2013
Summary: He was cold, quiet, and pretty much anti-social. She was crazy, fun, and his opposite. When a shapeshifter named Ashlyn met Touya, Jin, Rinku, Chu, Suzuka, and Shishi almost a year ago, she didn't expect to fall in love with the ice master. Oh well, they always say "Opposites Attract." TouyaxOC
1. Detectives, Meet Ashlyn!

**Hello, Shadow here with another YYH story. This time for TOUYA! :D**

**Kurama: Yes, she is excited for her first multi chapter story.**

**Shadow: You bet foxy!**

**Rinku: Can I say it now?**

**Shadow: Go ahead Rinku!**

**Rinku: Shadow Fox 2013 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Shadow: If I ****_did_**** Karasu would get a total beat down for being creepy and perverted to Kurama. *growls***

**Rinku: *laughs nervously* On with the story then!**

_Name: Ashlyn Taneka_

_Age: Looks Kurama's age_

_Appearence: Light green eyes, mid back length blonde hair, and 4'11_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo_

"Morning Ash," Rinku yawned.

I looked up from the pancakes I was making, "Morning Rinku," I smiled. He sat on the stool by the stove before snatching a piece of bacon, causing me to laugh and playfully ruffle his hair. I went back to cooking, talking with Rinku about how he slept. Just as I got finished the door opened to reveal four men.

I jumped probably twenty feet in the air in fright as Rinku grinned, "Hey guys, long time no see." I relaxed and smiled at the strangers; one was about an inch shorter than me wearing all black, the one next to him was average height with vibrant red hair and emerald eyes to match my own, only slightly darker, the two beside them had the same uniforms on but while one was green the other was blue.

"Hello, who are you may I ask?" the redhead asked.

I jumped again before smiling and sticking out my hand, "Sorry, I'm Ashlyn but everyone calls me Ash."

He took my hand and shook it before introducing himself and everyone else, "I'm Kurama, this is Hiei," he pointed to the shorter one, "Yusuke and Kuwabara," he motioned to the boys in green and blue.

I waved before turning to Rinku, "Rinku dear, can you please go get the boys and tell them breakfast's ready?" I asked.

He nodded before walking off as I turned back and began to get the plates set out, "So how long have you been here?" Yusuke asked.

I sat in thought, "Well, almost a year now, I think." Before they could say anything else I was in the air being held by Jin.

"Mornin lassie," he smiled down at me as I hugged him and pecked his cheek, "Morning Jin!" I laughed as he sat me down.

"OH! So you're Jin's girl," Yusuke stated.

"EW, NO! Jin practically adopted me! He's like my brother!" I fake gagged.

"Yeah but between us, her and Toy are both in love and have no- OW!" he yelped.

I stood over him, blushing, with my wooden spoon, "_NO."_ I rolled my eyes and set the pancakes on the table. "Help yourselves, I always make too much." Shishi and Suzuka walked in with Rinku, "Morning guys!"

"Morning." I looked around for Touya before he walked in, "SNOWFLAKE!" I yelled before glomping him. He smiled, used to my hugs, before looking over at the boys and nodding in greeting. I rolled my eyes, "Touya, love you to death, but you suck at greetings." He rolled his eyes before everyone sat down to eat.

**How is it so far? Please Read and Review to help me! Next chapter should be up soon!**

**XOXO**

**Shadow Fox 2013**


	2. Ashlyn, Meet Genkai!

**Hello peoples, Shadow here with another chapter! Before we begin with that and the disclaimer, I wanted to thank MoonBeams 17 and my two mystery guests for reviewing. It means a lot and I'll work on your suggestions! Anywho, on with the disclaimer!**

**Jin: Hiya Lassie!**

**Shadow: JIN! *glomps***

**Jin: *laughs* Shadow Fox 2013 does NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**Shadow: *sighs* Sadly no, I don't. On with chapter 2 of Opposites Attract!**

Once everyone was finally done eating, I was doing the dishes as Touya finally asked, "What exactly brings you here?"

"We wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the temple to catch up with training," Kurama smiled.

Touya looked over at me, "I don't know…"

Jin and I looked at each other before nodding. We both got down in front of Touya with puppy dog eyes, "PLEASE TOUYA?" we begged.

He sighed, "Fine," we cheered, "_but_ one of you has to wake up Chu," he finished.

We groaned, "Rock paper scissors onii-san?" I looked at Jin, who nodded. We played a quick game that resulted in his paper beating my rock, "UGH! How does paper even beat rock anyways?" I asked Touya, who shook his head, "You're getting off topic to get out of it."

I sighed, "It takes me a _month_ to get you to talk to me and now you seem to know everything about me." I grumbled. He nodded before shooing me into the living room. I walked over to the couch, "Chu, wake up," I nudged him gently. He groaned before grabbing me and holding me to his chest. "Touya!" I yelped. He was out immediately, along with everyone else. When they saw my position everyone but Touya and Hiei laughed. "Ha, ha, very funny. Can someone please help now?" Touya gently eased me out as I watched with amusement while Chu woke up. "Morning Sheila," he grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes before laughing, "Morning Chu."

Everyone went to their rooms to get dressed before we set off to the famous physic '_Genkai_' as I was told. I was walking by Jin and Yusuke as they talked about randomly stupid things. Finally after what seemed like hours of walking, we made it to a large set of stairs. I groaned, looking at the millions of steps. Jin laughed at my distress before scooping me up and flying to the top. I rolled my eyes when I saw a small old woman with pink hair. Walking over to her I smiled and bowed, "I assume you're master Genkai?"

She nodded as Yusuke came up, "Hey grandma," he greeted.

She walked over and slapped his head, "Respect your elders, dimwit."

I giggled slightly, "Master Genkai, that hasn't worked for centuries."

Yusuke looked at me in confusion as everyone walked up, "But, you look _human_."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, so do you _but_ you're a half demon, correct?"

He nodded, "So how old _are _you exactly?"

I looked up in thought, "I dunno, probably like 415," I shrugged. Before he could comment, a shorter girl with mint green hair and eyes like Hiei came out. "ADORABLENESS!" I shouted before hugging the poor girl.

"Um, hello?" she smiled softly as I let go.

I grinned, "Hi, I'm Ashlyn, sorry if I startled you."

She smiled gently, "It's okay I just wasn't expecting that." I laughed and followed Genkai to a large field that I assumed was for training.

"Kurama with Shishi, Hiei with Touya, Kuwabara with Jin, and Yusuke with Suzuka." Genkai informed us. I smiled as Shishi and Kurama got into a fighting position. They stood for a minute when Shishi attacked. I rolled my eyes, I'd told him millions of times not to make the first move. Touya saw my eye roll and smiled. I saw Kurama turn a rose into a whip and I gasped, how'd he do that? I wondered.

They finished fighting quickly and I walked up to Kurama, "How'd you do that?" I looked at him as he showed confusion.

"I'm a fox demon," he replied.

I smiled, "Oh!" It made sense now. He smiled and we watched as Touya got into position I smiled, 'Odd how it's fire and ice fighting' I mused. The fight didn't last long and ended with Hiei winning. Getting easily bored, I wandered into the forest.

**_Normal POV_**

No one noticed when Ashlyn left, but they did when a scream, the sound of something hitting flesh, and a growl was heard. They immediately went to the forest and saw a large blonde wolf with green eyes growling at the bat demon that lives in the forest _(You know, the one Yusuke fought at Genkai's)._ As soon as the wolf saw them it shifted into Ashlyn. "Um, I think your pet tried to eat me!" She looked at the creature cowering in the trees.

Jin laughed and slung an arm around her small shoulders, "Great job lassie, the bugger should know not to mess with yah," he grinned.

_**YAY Chapter 2 is DONE! I want to once again thank all of my lovely reviewers, YA'LL ARE THE BEST! Anyways, I'll update soon R&R dear people!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Shadow Fox 2013**_


	3. Ashlyn's A What?

**HI! Shadow here with ****_ANOTHER_****Chapter of Opposites attract. Thank you Ms/Mr Moonbeams 17 for sticking with me so far! And I'm trying to update everyday so be on the lookout! :) I'm so happy you like my story!**

**Karasu: Yes, she is very greatful.**

**Shadow: AH! CREEPY GUY!**

**Yoko: I thought we killed you.**

**Shadow: YOKO! *hugs***

**Karasu: A pity, I like the redhead better...**

**Shadow: SHUT UP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER WEIRDO! *pouts***

**Karasu: Shadow Fox 2013**

**Yoko: Does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Shadow: YAY! Thank yous!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000**

**_Ashlyn POV_**

I rolled my eyes at Jin, "Not that hard to scare the poor thing." I noticed the spirit detectives were still starting at me, "Yes, can I help you?" I asked.

Kurama seemed shaken out of his stupor, "What are you exactly?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Let's see if your scientific mind can handle this," I began, "I'm a shape shifter," I mock bowed and smirked at him. Kurama studied me a minute as Yusuke and Kuwabara asked questions a mile a minute. I smiled at them, "Check Wikipedia, most of their info is correct," I suggested. I grinned as Kurama and Hiei studied me more. "Could you please not stare at me?" I asked.

They stopped and we all looked at Genkai as she spoke, "Can you fight?"

I nodded, "Yes ma'am."

She smiled, "Good you'll fight dimwit over here," she motioned to Yusuke; I smiled at him, "No problem." We went back into the training area and got into position.

"You sure you want ta do this Urameshi?" Jin called.

Yusuke nodded and attacked me, I quickly dodged his spirit gun and landed in a tree, "Oops, was that supposed to hit me?" I asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes as I brought out my daggers, "Your aim is horrible!" I teased as he missed me again. I quickly appeared behind him and moved my foot in front of him as he stepped forward, causing him to trip. I giggled at the site and helped him up, putting my daggers away as I did so. "At least the rumors are true," I smiled. He looked confused,

"What rumors?" I grinned,

"The boys said you were a great fighter, I certainly agree." He looked at me proudly, "I believe Jin said something about 'Urameshi is a lucky fool he is, makes the bombs go boom and doesn't die! Lucky one indeed,'" I mimicked Jin's accent.

Said Irish stuck his tongue out at me as Yusuke pat him on the back, "Thanks Jin!"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Touya, who was deep in conversation with Kurama. "Hello Kurama, Hiya snowflake what cha doin?" I grinned. Kurama smiled as Touya nodded his greeting.

"I was talking to Touya here about where you're from," Kurama smiled.

"Oh, hey Touya, didn't someone knock me out on your yard?" I asked. He nodded as I smiled at Kurama, "I always forget how that happened." Before I could say any more Jin has me in the air, holding me like a bride. I laughed, "Jin, I'm going to accidentally punch you one day." He rolled his eyes once we got high enough, he dropped me. I laughed as I fell, quickly changing into a sparrow and taking off before gently landing on the grass. When I shifted back I mock glared at Jin before sticking my tongue out at him.

I walked over to where Genkai stood and sat next to her. "So, you're a shape shifter, I thought they died out," The old woman stated.

I nodded, "Yes, we did, all except for me, and I believe there are two others."

She nodded thoughtfully, "Interesting." We watched the boys in silence for a moment, "So you were found in their yard?" she asked.

I sighed but nodded, "Yes, as you probably know, shape shifters are very valuable; twice as much as fourteen tear gems. A man who wanted that money decided it would be fantastic to nab one of us so he decided me. Though, I have no idea why; shape shifters are very tricky. Some can shift into animals like me, others can shift into people or demons, and the last kind can shift into both. Very tricky indeed," I muttered the last part to myself, memories taking my thoughts.

**Haha, sorry 'bout the cliffhanger there... Next chapter is Ashlyn's past so stay tuned!**

**XOXO**

**Shadow Fox 2013**


	4. Ashlyn's Past, REVEALED!

**HELLO MY LOVELIES! Thanks to all of you who are sticking with me! Another thank you to _miss_ MoonBeams 17 as well for reveiwing! In this chapter we take a look in Ashlyn's past.**

**Kurama: What about it?**

**Shadow: Curiosity killed the cat... OOH, I wonder if there will be any dark secrets in her past?!**

**Kurama: *sweatdrop* You should know, ****_you're_**** the one writing it...**

**Shadow: YEP! But I'm not telling!**

**Kurama: Shadow Fox 2013 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Shadow: NOPE, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000**

_Last time!_

"So, you're a shape shifter, I thought they died out," The old woman stated.

I nodded, "Yes, we did, all except for me, and I believe there are two others."

She nodded thoughtfully, "Interesting." We watched the boys in silence for a moment, "So you were found in their yard?" she asked.

I sighed but nodded, "Yes, as you probably know, shape shifters are very valuable; twice as much as fourteen tear gems. A man who wanted that money decided it would be fantastic to nab one of us so he decided me. Though, I have no idea why; shape shifters are very tricky. Some can shift into animals like me, others can shift into people or demons, and the last kind can shift into both. Very tricky indeed," I muttered the last part to myself, memories taking my thoughts.

**Flashback**

_I was in my wolf form, wandering through the forest to find some shelter. I smiled when I found a large river and a cave right by. Quickly, I made sure no one was looking before shifting into my human-y form. "Ah, so here's the little shifter we're looking for." A voice sneered. _

_I tensed and got out my daggers, "Who's there?" "_

_"She sure is a pretty one." Another voice stated as two men came out of the bushes._

_"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" The one with black hair asked._

_"She's the animal shifter," The one with silver hair replied._

_"Congratulations, you found me out," I growled, "not like you'll be able to get me."_

_The silver haired one pulled out a sword as did the black haired man, "I wouldn't bet on that princess." We immediately began to fight, each of us getting good shots in. finally, one of the men sliced my arm deeply as I shifted into a ruby red dragon with emerald eyes and burnt them to a crisp before I shifted back and fell on the ground. I began to make my way out of the clearing when I collapsed near a house. The last thing I heard before blacking out was, "Take her inside."_

**_End of Flashback_**

A loud **_BOOM!_** And our favorite idiots laughing brought me out of my thoughts.

"JIN!" "DIMWIT!" Genkai and I yelled at the same time before walking over to see a giant crater with Jin and Yusuke standing in the middle.

"JIN! WHAT IN THE THREE WORLDS DID YOU AND YUSUKE DO?!" I yelled. He smiled sheepishly,

"Well yah see lass, we were havin a wee little rematch wit my wind and is gun. But when we put 'em together they went boom…. Again."

I sighed, "Jin I love you like my brother, I _really _do, but sometimes I wonder if being a wind master means all you have in your head is air dear." He grinned again as I rolled my eyes.

**How was chapter 4? Anywhos, I love all my reveiwers, thanks for reveiwing! :)**

XOXO

Shadow Fox 2013


	5. Those Akward Moments

**Bonjour my faithful readers! This chapter has akward fluff... if you don't understand you will in a sec. :)**

**Touya: I'm a little bit scared with that mind of yours...**

**Shadow: TOUYA! *GLOMPS***

**Touya: Hello Shadow.**

**Shadow: Can you pretty please do my disclaimer?!**

**Touya: *sighs* Shadow Fox 2013 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Shadow: Thank yous!**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000_

We spent the rest of the day at the temple training and messing around. I laughed as I remembered the prank on Kuwabara.

**Flashback**

_I walked over to Hiei, who was glaring at Kuwabara while said man was flirting with Yukina. "You don't like him, do you?" I asked. _

_He looked over at me, "Hn." I grinned when I saw the black dragon on his arm and an evil thought came to mind. _

_"You wanna help me scare him then?" I asked. I froze when I felt something tickling in my mind as he smirked,_

_ "Sure."_

_We both hid behind some bushes as I shifted into my black electric dragon. I shot some lightning into the air as Hiei sent a message to everyone but Kuwabara about my plan. Everyone came over to see what was going on as Kuwabara got out his sword. I bared my foot long fangsas Hiei explained I would kill anything that got close, which of course, scared the stuffing out of the poor guy. I began to laugh as I shifted back, "That was _awesome!_" I giggled, "The look on your face was _priceless!"

**End of Flashback**

I smiled at where Touya was sitting, reading. We'd gotten back home so everyone was either in their room, (for Suzuka labs) outside, or in Touya's case, reading. I walked over to him, dodging the mess on the floor, making a mental note to clean tomorrow. I'd barley made it over when I tripped, to my horror, landing on top of Touya. We were positioned so that his hands were on my waist, and I was straddling him, our lips pressed together. I blushed crimson before jumping up, "TouyaI'msosorryIdidn'tmeantodothat,sorryagainbye! " (Translation: Touya I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that sorry again bye!) I yelled before running out the door. I ran straight to the tree I always climb before hopping up and sighing. "I can't believe I just kissed him! I mean, yeah I'm in love with him, but, UGH!" I _thought_ I was thinking _inside _my head, unaware I'd just said it out loud, also unaware of the ice shinobi listening to everything.

I laughed at the memory of first meeting them, who would've ever thought I'd fall in love with my opposite?

**Flashback!**

_I woke up to sunlight and sharp pains in my arm, "Ugh, did I die? Because I _really _don't wanna see Koenma." I got up and looked around, "Hmph, well it's not like all of my other prisons if I was captured," I looked around at the wooden bed and big window. Shrugging, I tried the door; it opened easily. I quietly crept out to where I heard noises and made my way down the hallway to see a living room with five men and a boy. Silently, I walked over to a door when the one with blue hair and aqua bangs looked over at me. _

_"I'm glad to see you're awake." I jumped and backed up against the wall._

_"Please tell me I'm not captured, that'll be the third time this year!" He looked confused for a second as everyone looked over at me,_

_"Nah, we found you in our yard with ash on your clothes and a bloody arm lass," a redhead with blue eyes and an Irish accent smiled at me. _

_I grinned, "Well that's a releif then," I stuck out my hand, "hello, I'm Ashlyn." The redheadtook my hand,_

_"The name be Jin the windmaster."_

_"Oh, so you're shinobi?" _

_He nodded, __"Me and Toy be, but biggy, Rinku, Shishi, and Suzuka be normal demons." _

_I smiled, "Sorry for intruding." _

_"What did yah mean about bein' captured?"_

_"Well, you've heard about shifters of shape yes?" Everyone nodded,"We sell for a pretty penny, I've been captured a couple of times myself, always managed to escape though." Everyone but the one that had the weird bangs looked at me in shock. I sighed, "If it's not too much trouble, may I stay here? I'll cook, clean, whatever, I just need somewhere to stay." _

_The one with blonde hair nodded, "Sure, as long as you _do _cook and clean, okay?" I nodded and smiled._

_"Thank you!"_

**End of Flashback!**

**How was it? **

**Touya: *glares* Why?**

**Shadow: Be nice or I'm getting you and Jin drunk. *evil smile***

**Touya: *silent***

**Shadow: Whelp, that's how Ash met our favorite boys! The next chapter should be FUN! **

**Anywhos, read and reveiw peoples!**


	6. The Fluffiness Shall COMMENCE!

**Hello everyone I'm ****_SUPER_**** sorry for not updating sooner! I had some serious writer's block and so I couldn't do it.**

**Hiei: Pitiful excuse**

**Shadow: Shut up Shrimp!**

**Hiei: Hn, you're shorter than me**

**Shadow: You're a meanie! *pouts***

**Hiei: Hn, Shadow Fox 2013 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Shadow: *huggles* Thanks Hiei!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

I sang softly as I made breakfast; turning when the kitchen door was opened, "I told you Jin, no whip cream to smear on Touya, he'll kill you for sure- oh, hey Touya," I laughed nervously. I turned back around to keep making breakfast, "Why are you avoiding me?" he asked. I froze, "I'm not avoiding you." I went back to cooking before I was turned around and looking into his icy blue orbs. "Yes, you are." I sighed, knowing it was best not to argue with him.

"Hey Touya?" I asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Are you mad, about what happened the other day?

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know, just wanted to make sure."

I went back to making the food, trying to work up the nerve to tell him.

"Touya?"

"Yes?"

"Hypothetically speaking, what would you do if I told you I was in love with you?" I tensed when I felt his presence behind me. "Well, I'd probably do this." When I turned to ask what he meant, I felt his mouth cover mine. I gasped but wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. When we pulled back for air he looked at me, "That was hypothetical right?" I nodded, too shocked to form words as he walked back over to the table. Blushing madly, I turned back around and put the food on plates as everyone walked into the kitchen. "Morning guys," I smiled.

"Mornin lass!" Jin hugged me. I rolled my eyes before handing him plates to set down.

We all ate in comfortable silence. As soon as we finished eating and I did the dishes, I shooed everyone outside so that I could clean the living room. Smiling, I turned on the radio and began to clean.

I grinned as I put the last bag outside, I turned around and blushed when I saw Touya watching me. "Hey snowflake, what's up?" I asked nervously.

"Tell me the truth Ashlyn."

"What do you- oh," I took a deep breath, "yes it _is _true Touya," I said quietly. I closed my eyes and waited for rejection. My eyes shot open when I felt familiar lips on my own, I closed them again and kissed back. Pulling back for air I stared at him, "Please tell me you're not messing with me," I whispered, "I don't want to be alone anymore." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead as his answer. "Thanks Snowflake."

**Dude, that was super fluffy. I think Sesshomaru is jelous!**

**Sesshy: No I'm not**

**Shadow: YES YOU ARRRRRREE! **

**Sesshy: Hn**

**Shadow: You sound like Hiei :(**

**Anywhos read and review everyone!**


	7. KIDNAPPED!

**Hellos everyone! Hope you liked the last chapter!**

**L: I am 100% sure that Shadow Fox 2013 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Shadow: Um, thanks L but shouldn't you be in Death Note?**

**L: Hm**

**Shadow: Oooookay well on with the chapter!**

* * *

The next couple of months were absolute bliss for me. I fell deeper in love with Touya every day and I got closer with all of the spirit detectives. I was currently helping Kurama with his garden when I heard a sound from the forest. "Hey Kurama, I'm going to go see what's making that obnoxious sound, 'kay?" I stood up as he nodded. I began my walk into the forest, armed with my sword and daggers. I went pretty deep and found a bush that was rustling, "Hey bush, could you be quiet, you're being annoying?" I laughed and walked over to it.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice asked from behind me.

"Looks like that shifter we need," another voice replied.

"W-who's there?" I asked as a man and a woman stepped out of the shadows.

"Don't worry dear, we have orders _not _to kill you, though I have no idea why not," the man smirked at me. I got ready to shift until the woman shot a sleep dart at me,

"Ah, ah, ah, don't want you to run away now," she sneered.

"TOUYA HELP ME!" I screamed as blackness consumed my vision.

* * *

**Normal POV **

"TOUYA HELP ME!" everyone looked up at Ashlyn's scream. Touya was immediately gone into the forest, everyone else not far behind. When they got into the clearing they saw a woman with navy blue hair with the same colored cat ears and tail and a man with poison green hair holding the unconscious shape shifter in his arms.

"Well now, if it isn't the shifter's family," the man sneered.

"Yeah it's us, now give. Her. Back," Yusuke growled. The man laughed and they all disappeared, leaving some very confused people and demons.

"Where did they go?" Botan wondered out loud.

"I hope Ash will be alright," Keiko looked worried for her shorter friend.

"We need to call Koenma, those demons you saw were most likely sent to capture her for her abilities, Ashlyn told me about them once," Kurama, ever the rational one, spoke up. Botan nodded and opened a portal.

***insert evil laugh* CLIFFHANGER!**

**Sorry guys, I love you all but I can't help but be evil!**

**Read and Review everyone please!**


	8. Captive

**Hi everyone, sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter! I'm really excited about this one so I'll announce **

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO AND I NEVER WILL!**

**ASHLYN POV**

I woke up to a dark room, alone with a shocker necklace on. When I sat up on the bed the door opened, revealing a tall man with black hair and blue eyes, really cute. "Who are you and why do I have a shocker on?" I hissed.

"Such a lovely girl, come, walk with me dear," he began to walk out, me following closely behind.

"Why am I here?" I asked. He said nothing, but led me to a chair where I sat down.

"Now my dear, why don't you shift for me?" he smiled at me. I glared at him and said nothing, just sat there. He frowned, "If you don't do what I ask of you, I'll have to use force." I continued to keep my face emotionless, glare in place. My head jerked to the side as he slapped me, hard. I spit the blood out from my now split lip and continued to glare. "I _am_ going to see what makes you tick little shifter," he smirked at me.

"I'd love to see you try," I spat. He chuckled,

"Such _fire, _no wonder that ice shinobi has taken an interest in you," he grinned as I tensed. "Ah, did I find your weak spot?" I said nothing but silently worrying about my family. "What a shame it would be if something happened to our dear Touya yes?" I froze, emotion flickering across my face as he smirked.

"What do you want? If you promise to me that they will not come to _any kind_ of harm I'll do what you want," I whispered. He smiled evilly,

"Good, now here's what I want you to do."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I'm sorry, but it's all I can do right now," Koenma looked at the men and women sadly, having grown close to the tiny shifter as well. After everyone exited the portal inside the temple there was a tense silence.

"Well I don't know about you all, but I'm not going to just sit around while a member of our family is most likely being hurt!" Yusuke growled, startling a couple of people.

"I agree, Ashlyn _is_ a part of our family, we can't just sit here," Shishi agreed. Soon after everyone else started agreeing.

"You can't just go searching through two worlds dimwit, you actually need a plan," Genkai added.

"WAIT! I feel stupid for not thinking of this! Why don't we just use Hiei's Jagan?" Kuwabara shouted. Everyone sweat dropped, forgetting the tiny Jagan wielder. Hiei nodded as his headband glowed purple. After a moment it stopped,

"I can't locate her, they must've put energy cuffs on her that hide the Onna from my Jagan," he growled. Everyone slumped,

"Well, I guess we need another plan then."

**Sorry 'bout the shortness, I'm trying to make them longer!**

**Read & Review peoples!**


	9. Found?

**HI MY LOVELIES! I'm soooooo happy... I GOT ANOTHER FOLLOW! Thank you luckyxtrick for that!1**

**Ashlyn: Shadow Fox 2013 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**Shadow: Thanks Ashie! Have fun being kidnapped!**

* * *

**Ashlyn POV**

It felt like it had been years since I last saw everyone, when actually it had been only about two weeks.

I sighed as I gave Drake, the dark haired male, his bag of treasure I was forced to steal.

"Thank you dear! Now, you can go to your room." I glared at him,

"I hate you," I spat. He looked over at me and fazed into the shadows before appearing behind me,

"Well, that's not nice," he scratched my face with his claws. I stumbled before looking up at him,

"I want to go home!" I shouted. He growled before slapping me to the ground,

"I will kill everyone if you don't follow my orders!" he shouted at me.

"ASHLYN!" I heard a voice I'd been dying to hear for weeks yell.

**Kurama** ** POV**

After weeks of searching, we finally found where Ashlyn was hiding. Quietly sneaking into the room where yelling was heard we all crowded around before Yusuke kicked it down. We looked in to see a tall man with dark hair standing over a bloody Ashlyn,

"I will kill everyone if you don't follow my orders!" he shouted

"ASHLYN!" Jin shouted. Ashlyn looked over at us with hope before the man pulled out a little black box and pressed the button. I watched with everyone in horror as she froze and went into violent spasms before collapsing. Touya and Jin ran up, Jin to Ashlyn and Touya to the man. "She's not breathing!" Jin shouted. I rushed over and took out the communicator,

"Koenma we need a portal ASAP," I ordered. He nodded as a portal was opened next to us.

"Touya, we'll pick you up later okay?" Jin called to the ice master, who nodded and walked closer to the much taller man. We all walked into the portal into the office.

**Jin POV**

I stared at the almost lifeless body of my sister-like friend through the hospital window, glaring at the tubes and wire connected to her skin.

"What happened to her?" Rinku asked me.

"The doc says she got zapped by a necklace thing by the crazy guy," I shrugged, never taking my eyes off of her; silently worrying for her health.

**Yusuke POV**

I rubbed Keiko's back as she sobbed.

"Keiko, she'll be okay, she's strong," I soothed as much as I could.

"Yusuke, she looks dead!" she cried, "How is she going to be okay?" I sighed, also worrying about the tiny girl we had all grown close to.

"Shhh, she _will _make it, we can't be negative okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes,

"Okay."

**Ashlyn POV**

Darkness, that's all I could see in my little place. I strained to see the people, love and sunlight I craved, hoping to escape my dark prison.

"Please wake up Ash," I heard a soft voice I vaguely remembered plead. It was soon gone but back again a little while later,

"Ashlyn, I love you so much. I know I don't show it but I _do_, just please wake up," the voice pleaded again. I loved when it visited me; it always gave me that love I wanted. I was always pleased when I heard the voices, but that one was the best. The only thing that bugged me was I couldn't remember who it was.

**OOOOOH Mysterious! LOL anywhos, who is that voice? Is it *gasp* KURAMA?!**

**Kurama: No *sweat drop***

**Shadow: Mmm** **_hmm... Anyways _****Read & Reveiw peeps!**


	10. Awakened?

**Hi everyones! I wanted to thank you all for reading, commenting, favoring, and following my story!**

**Suzuka: Yes, we all want to thank you :)**

**Shadow: Gee, thanks for finally gracing us with your pressence *sarcasm***

**Suzuka: *glares* I THE BEAUTIFUL SUZUKA ANNOUNCE THAT Shadow Fox 2013 DOES NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!**

* * *

**Koenma POV**

Almost a month had passed and she was barely waking up. I was very worried about my team, no one was sleeping very well and they were getting cranky. The person I was worried for the most though would have to be Touya. He visited every day and looked so broken; it was saddening to look at. I sighed as another ogre rushed in_, probably handing out more paperwork_.

"SIR SHE'S AWAKE!"

**Ashlyn POV**

Once again began to fight for my light, the voice I loved sounded so sad, so I wanted to wake up and make it feel better.

"Look she's waking up!" one of the voices I knew shouted. I felt something warm on my hands and face before my eyelids fluttered open. I finally focused to see everyone I knew crowded around the bed, along with Koenma.

"Koenma, I love you but didn't I tell you I didn't want to die?" I rasped out. He smiled and laughed as the girls hugged me,

"We thought you were dead!" Keiko sobbed as I rubbed her back,

"Shhh, I'm perfectly fine, though I feel like I got run over by a flipping truck," I mumbled. I looked around to see everyone; I held my arms out, "Huggies?" Everyone I'd lived with came over and gave me light squeezes, but no Touya. Shrugging, I looked at the detectives, "Come on, you know you want a hug," I laughed softly as they came over for a hug.

"You should really get some more rest," Koenma suggested. I nodded and yawned,

"Okay, night everyone." I gave in to the darkness once more.

When I woke up again Koenma was waiting, "Morning Koenma, what's up?" He smiled sadly at me,

"The one who kidnapped you, Drake, I need you to tell me what happened." I froze,

"Well," I began after a moment, "he was a shadow demon along with a dream walker." Tears came into my eyes at this part, "H-he made me have dreams where I had to watch you all die one by one. He made me steal, kill, and more just to entertain him," I paused and wiped my tears away, "does that make me a bad person?"

**Koenma POV**

It shocked me to see the normally happy girl depressed and crying.

"Does that make me a bad person?" she asked. I shook my head,

"Of course not, now how in the world did he get you to do all these things?" I asked. She went stark white and more tears fell down,

"He said he knew where all of you were, he even named each of you, and told me he would bring them there and kill them in front of me." I frowned and stood up,

"Okay, I'll leave you alone now okay?" She nodded but stopped me at the door,

"Where's Touya?" I sighed,

"I have no idea."

**Where in the flipping world is Touya!? Grrrrrr he better be here soon, Ash just woke up!**

**Koenma: Yes, I do wonder where he is...**

**Shadow: I SWEAR IF YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS!**

**Koenma: ****_You're_**** the one writing the story so ****_you_**** should know!**

**Shadow: 0_o Oh yeah... ANYWHOS! Read and Reveiw please! I'll give you a cookie if you dooooooooo :)**


	11. Where Was Touya? A Look Into Captivity!

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner! Anways, in this chapter you get to see alittle bit more of when Ashlyn was captive! Yusuke could you please do the disclaimer?**

**Yusuke: Why should I do it?**

**Shadow: Don't make me go get your mate :(**

**Yusuke: Shadow Fox 2013 DOES NOT OWN Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**Shadow: Thank Yous!1**

* * *

**Ashlyn POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to see the ice master I fell in love with, "T-Touya?" I whispered. He nodded and walked over to my bed. I grabbed him in a tight hug, "Where have you _been _I haven't seen anyone in weeks and yet I can't find the one person that means the world to me?" I sobbed. He pet my hair as I looked into his eyes, "I missed you." He kissed me softly,

"I thought you were dead."

"I'm _very _hard to kill dear." At this he smiled,

"Apparently." I pulled him onto the tiny hospital bed and lay on his side.

"Please, stay with me," I whisper begged. He hesitated before nodding and lying with me. It wasn't long until I fell asleep.

**Skip to 2 weeks later **

I smiled widely, today was the day I could finally go home! I hugged Koenma and Botan before walking through the portal back home. "YES I'M FREE!" I shouted, running into the house, scaring the crap out of everyone.

"Ash you're back!" Rinku ran over and hugged me. I hugged him back before glomping Shishi to the floor.

"You have no idea how weird it was in the hospital! No explosions, no wind, no one complaining about hair care!"

"Stay calm Ashlyn, the doctor said you need lots of rest," Touya informed me. I pouted,

"You're no fun snowflake." I sighed before walking into my room and lying on my bed. I grabbed my iPod and turned on my music before closing my eyes and thinking about what happened during my kidnaping.

**Flashback**

_It was my first day and I was supposed to be in the dining hall. I was just about to refuse when Drake walked in with a little black box with a dial and a button._

_"What's that?" I asked from my perch on the windowsill. He smirked,_

_"This? Well this is your punishment." Before I could ask what he meant he pressed the button and I fell off of the window from the painful shock from the collar on my throat._

_"WHAT THE CRAP DUDE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" I yelled._

_"I'll expect you to do what I say and ask do we have that clear?" he snarled. I glared at him, not saying anything because I'm that freaking smart (sarcasm). He smirked and turned the dial up before pressing the button again. This time it sent me into small spasms, "Do we have that clear?" he asked once more._

_"Crystal," I glared._

_"Good, come along now; don't want to be late no?" Silently, I walked out with him, hoping they would find me soon. _

**Dang I hate Drake! :( Grrrph Anyways! Read & Reveiw my loves!**


	12. Love is Lost

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for not updating but here's my new chapter YAY!**

**Undertaker: Hehehe Shadow Fox 2013 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho *creepy smile***

**Shadow: UGH! WHY CAN'T YOU ALL STAY IN YOUR RESPECTIVE ANIMES! :(**

**Undertaker: HEHEHE ON WITH THE STORY THEN!**

* * *

I jumped when there was a knock on my door, "Come in!" I called. It opened to reveal Touya, "Hey snowflake, what's up?" He'd been acting really weird since I woke up at the hospital; I was brought out of my thoughts when he spoke.

"I needed to talk to you." I looked at his face; trying to find some emotion that slipped out. Sadly when I couldn't find any I smiled,

"Sure, what do you need?"

"This isn't working." I felt my heart sink to my feet.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Exactly what it sounds like."

Tears came into my eyes as I tried to comprehend what he was telling me, "Just tell me one thing; was it all a lie?" I whispered. Again without emotion he nodded,

"I could never be with someone weak enough to get themselves captured. Besides, did you honestly think _I _would fall for _you?"_ he stood up before walking out and silently closing the door as I sat there, watching it, waiting for someone to hop out and go 'Just kidding!' I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks and I buried my face into the pillow and sobbed silently. I felt my heart slowly breaking; I _really_ fell for the ice master. I abruptly stood up, wiped my eyes and stomped to where everyone was sitting in the living room. Walking up to Touya I smiled sweetly before punching him square in the jaw. I knew everyone was staring but I didn't care,

"That's for lying," I growled before walking out the door.

**Please don't hate me! I'm really sorry for making Touya a complete butt but who knows what I have in store for my lovely readers next chapter hmmmm? Anywhos, R&R peoples! :)**


	13. Moving?

**JELLO EVERYONE! I'm so excited for this chapter! PS Did y'all like Ashlyn slapping Touya? :)**

**Hikaru **_Kaoru_**: ****_Hello_**

**Shadow: WHY DON'T YOU STAY IN YOUR RESPECTIVE- wait, didn't I just have this conversation with Undertaker-kun?**

**Hikaru: Yes**

_Kaoru: But we wanted to play too!_

**Hikaru: Shadow Fox 2013**

_Kaoru: Does not own Yu Yu Hakusho_

**Shadow: *sighs* Thanks guys! :)**

* * *

"That's for lying," I growled before walking out the door.

I went to the only place I could think of; Kurama's house. After much flying on my part I finally made it to his cute little house. I walked up to the door and knocked, smiling when it was Shiori who answered the door. I grinned, "Hello, I'm Ashlyn, is Shuichi home?" I asked. She nodded and brought me inside.

"Shuichi dear, you have a guest," she called upstairs. Soon enough the redhead came down and saw me,

"Hello Ash, something you need?" I nodded, watching his mother leave,

"Can I speak with you upstairs?" I asked. He saw the serious look on my face and led me to his room.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "How much do apartments usually cost here?" I asked. He stared at me,

"Why do you need an apartment?" I took a deep breath before putting on my fake smile I perfected,

"No reason, but I can't live with the guys for the rest of my life right? Besides, I want to meet someone, get married, and have kids." He stared at me for a while before agreeing to help.

After much searching, I found a small apartment and a little café for work. "Thanks foxy, I owe you one," I grabbed the redhead in a hug.

"Okay, then tell me why you want to move out, you love living with the guys, and I know the other thing isn't completely true" he looked me in the eyes as I sighed. "Okay, well Touya and I had a, err, misunderstanding." I hoped that was enough.

"What kind of misunderstanding? Whatever it was it must have been pretty bad; you called him Touya." I growled as tears came into my eyes, "Yes, _Kurama,_ a misunderstanding, the kind where I punch Touya in the jaw." I glared at him.

He looked at me in shock before sighing, "It's okay," he pet my head. I hugged him before checking my watch,

"Sorry foxy, I have to go but I'll see you later." I ran out the door after saying goodbye to Shiori.

* * *

After I made dinner I told everyone my news. "Guys, I've got great news!" I shouted earning weird looks.

"What is it?" Shishi asked.

"I found a house and a job!" I smiled. Everyone stared at me, including Touya who I was choking in my mind.

"Why would you want to leave us?" Rinku asked. I hugged him, "It's not that I want to leave you, I can't stay with you forever, besides, I want to get married, have kids. It's not like I'll be gone forever. Here, I'll give you my address so you can come anytime, okay?" He nodded and hugged me while Jin looked sad, "Nee-san its fine, I'll call every day and you all can visit. I'm right by Kurama's house and I'll visit you as well," I grabbed him in a hug. "I need to go pack up," I walked upstairs, and when no one was looking, shot Touya the coldest glare I could manage.

**HI! R&R my loves!**


	14. Goodbye My Love

**Sorry this chapter is so short! Anywhos, I want to thank all of my readers for sticking with me this long!**

**Koenma: Shadow Fox 2013 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Shadow: Thanks Koenma!**

* * *

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a couple of heartbeats Touya opened it, his eyes slightly widening when he saw it was me. Silently, he opened the door wider and I slipped in before walking to his window.

"It wasn't a lie you know, I really _do_ want to get married and have kids, just apparently not with who I thought I would." I gazed at the forest.

"So this has nothing to do with earlier."

"No, it only gave me the push I needed to actually follow through with leaving. That's not why I'm here though, I wanted to tell you before I leave _why _I didn't try to escape." I took a deep breath, "While I was there, he made me have dreams about you all dying, whether by my own hands or by his, you see he was a dream walker along with a shadow demon. When I tried to shift without permission he would either do that or name each of you and tell me how he would kill them. The only reason I never killed his is because he told me he had people who watched us, people who would kill you all if I fought back." I turned to Touya, "_That's _why I was 'weak'." I walked up to him and gently brushed my lips against his, "Goodbye Touya," I whispered before walking out of the room, trying not to break down and cry.

**DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!**


	15. New Apartment!

**Ello loves! Srry I forgot to post but I'm here now!**

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO 'KAY?**

* * *

I sighed as the last mover left, "Thanks again!" I called before closing the door and looking around my new apartment. I smiled sadly and walked over to the couch before plopping down, "Well, I'm here." I sighed again and looked out the window to see the darkened sky, "Might as well go to bed." I stood up and walked into my room, smiling at all of my pictures. I laid down and looked up at the ceiling before turning over, but frowning when I saw the picture of Touya and me a couple of months ago. I shook my head and closed my eyes before slowly drifting off.

I smiled and hopped out of bed before walking out, "Morning guys!" I called into the empty house. "Oh." I frowned and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. I sat on the counter, "Hm, well I have to go to work tomorrow so I have today to do whatever," I muttered. Suddenly I brightened, "I know! I can ask Kurama to show me around! I've never really been out of our house." I grabbed the phone and dialed the fox's number.

"Hello?"

"Hiya foxy!"

"Good morning Ashlyn."

"Hey Kurama, can you show me around town? I've never been over here much," I asked.

"Sure thing, I'll pick you up at noon okay?" I nodded,

"Okay thanks Kurama!" I hung up and took a sip of my coffee. I looked at the clock; 11:30. I smiled and walked to the bathroom for a shower, "That's the good part," I muttered, "not having to share bathrooms with six guys." I laughed and hopped in.

After I got out I got dressed in a Grell Black Butler T-shirt (I do not own Black Butler but I _do _own a Grell shirt!) and a pair of red skinny jeans. I left my hair down before grabbing my cell phone and keys and sitting outside. I grinned when I saw familiar red hair coming closer, "Hey Shuichi!" I called. He looked up and smiled,

"Good morning Ashlyn, how do you like your new apartment?" he asked as I got up to walk with him.

"It's really nice, I've never had my own house before." He smiled at me,

"Is there any place in particular you want to visit?" I shook my head,

"No, I'm still pretty new to the area so I have no idea," I smiled sheepishly. He chuckled and began leading me.

* * *

I smiled and fell on the couch, patting the spot next to me for Kurama,

"Wow, you make an excellent tour guide," I teased and poked his side. He smiled and nodded,

"Thank you, sadly I must go now, mother will be worried," he stood up. I nodded and gave him a quick hug,

"Bye bye Kurama, we should do this again, I had fun," I smiled and opened the door for him. He nodded,

"Good night Ashlyn."

"Night foxy."

**Okays everyone! Thanks for reading R&R Please!**


	16. First Day of Work! Part 1

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating! :) Anywhos, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho :)**

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

I groaned and shut my alarm off before getting up and walking over to the closet to grab my clothes for the day. I threw on some black jeans and a light blue shirt before grabbing my phone and keys and walking out the door. On my walk I took out my phone and dialed the guys.

_Ring… ring….. Rin- "_Hello?" it sounded like Touya. I frowned,

"Hey it's me!" He paused,

"Good morning Ashlyn, how's your new apartment?" I smiled,

"It's great thanks! Oh, I called to say 'hey' before I went to work so HI!"

"I'll tell everyone you said hello okay?" I nodded,

"Thanks Touya, well I'm almost there gotta go bye!" I hung up the phone and pouted, "Humph, I really wanted to talk to Jin," I sighed, "oh well." I smiled when I got to the café, "Good I'm here!" I walked in to see a guy around my age with short brown hair and light blue eyes. "Good morning, I'm here for my first day," I smiled. He shot up and walked over,

"Hi I'm Justin! I'm guessing you're Ashlyn?" he asked happily. I nodded,

"Yes, please call me Ash though." He smiled and walked me over to the counter and began to explain what I needed to do. When he was done I smiled, "Awesome! Doesn't seem too, too hard." He grinned and flipped the sign on the door to 'open.'

* * *

**Sorry its short :P**


	17. First Day of Work! Part 2

**Sorry about my late posting, I've been feeling like crap recently and forgot to post, anyways here's the new chapter!**

**Shishi: Shadow Fox 2013 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

I smiled as I said goodbye to Justin. He was an awesome friend and loved to fake flirt with me. I rolled my eyes and began my walk home when my phone began to ring. I took it out,

"Hello?" I answered.

"ASHLYN!" Jin shouted into the phone. I smiled,

"JIN! How are you guys?" I asked happily.

"We're good but we miss yah lassie." I could hear the pout in his voice and I rolled my eyes.

"I miss y'all too. So, have you managed to blow up the house yet?" I joked. He paused, "Jin, please tell me that you _didn't _blow up our- I mean the house?" I asked. He laughed,

"No, not yet I had to talk to Toy for a second." I involuntary cringed at the mention of _him._ I smiled though,

"Sorry Jin but I just got home, I'll call you tomorrow about visiting 'kay?"

"Okay Ash." I smiled,

"Love you Jin, tell everyone I said hi, and that I love and miss them."

"Love you too sis." I wiped the few tears that fell when I heard the dial tone before walking into my apartment. I sighed and walked to the fridge to get some tea when my phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ashlyn, I just wanted to ask how your first day went," Kurama answered. I grinned,

"Oh hey Kurama! It went great thanks for asking!" He chuckled,

"That's good."

"Well, thanks to you. Oh, by the way, how's your classes?" I asked, thinking about his collage.

"Easily, of course." I rolled my eyes,

"Nerd."

"Shifter." I rolled my eyes while laughing,

"Now that we know our species, what are you taking?"

"Botany." I burst out laughing,

"Wow foxy, that's really sexy in a guy. I should've known." He laughed with me,

"Anyways I just called to ask." I smiled,

"Thanks Kurama, bye."

"Bye." I hung up and sighed,

"I'm going to bed," I got up and went in the shower before flopping down onto the empty bed, remembering when I was with my family.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JK! Anywhos, R&R Peoples**


	18. Story Of My Life

**HELLO INTERWEBS! So sorry for not posting lately! Anywhos here is Soul Eater Evans to do the disclaimer!**

**Soul: Shadow Fox 2013 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho so dont sue... That's very uncool.**

**Shadow:Thankies Soul!**

* * *

I grinned as familiar red hair walked into the café. "Shuichi!" I shouted before attacking Kurama with a hug. He smiled as Justin came out,

"Good morning Ashlyn." I rolled my eyes at his use of my full name before turning to Justin,

"Hey Jus, this is Shuichi Minamino one of my best friends, Shuichi this is Justin Lamar." Justin smiled and shook hands with Kurama,

"Nice to meet you." Kurama smiled,

"The same to you." I turned back to Kurama,

"Why aren't you at school?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It got cancelled," he shrugged as I rolled my eyes, "I was going to visit the guys." I froze,

"Tell them I said hi and love you for me," I smiled weakly. He pat my hand,

"You should visit your family." I nodded slowly,

"Maybe this weekend 'kay?" I asked. He nodded before saying goodbye and walking out.

"Why don't you visit them?" Justin asked me. I sighed,

"Well, I used to live with six guys, five of which were like family but one that I had a HUGE crush on. One day I was cleaning and I accidentally kissed him when I fell…" I began to tell him the whole story (minus the part where I was kidnapped and such) when I was done Justin had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, I think you should just go on with your life, that will show him he doesn't control you," he offered. I smiled and gave him a hug,

"Thanks Justin, where have you been all my life?" I asked. He grinned,

"Right here from eight AM to six PM," he joked. I laughed and went back to my station, _'go on with my life huh? Interesting….'_


	19. We Meet Again dun dun duuuuuun :)

**Hey loves, sorry 'bout not updating my mom had a doctor's appointment to see what the baby's gender is... IT'S A BOY! :) Hehe sorry... anywhos, thanks for all of my loyal readers and reviewers you all rock! **

**Kuwabara: HELLO! Shadow Fox 2013 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**Shadow: 0_o okaaaaay lots of ! On with the story yes?**

* * *

I was super nervous about seeing everyone today. The week had gone by so fast and all of the sudden I had to face everyone. I put on a smile before getting in with Kurama into his car. He gave me a reassuring smile before driving in the direction of the guys. I didn't get that much sleep last night so I passed out to the sound of the radio.

I awoke to someone shaking me,

"Huh?" I asked groggily. When I opened my eyes I saw the sapphire color of Jin's. I immediately woke up, "Jin!" I hugged him tightly. He laughed,

"We be missin yah lass," he hugged me back. I looked around him to see everyone else.

"GUYS!" I shouted, running to hug all of them, even Touya. Once all of the hellos were said we went inside. "Wow, Jin you liar, you didn't blow up the house," I playfully pushed him. He rolled his eyes but still smiled anyway. We all sat in the living room but I looked up when I hear a car driving away, looking around I noticed Kurama was gone, "Sneaky little fox," I muttered before being bombarded with questions and catching up with my family.

* * *

I ended up falling asleep on Jin while we watched a movie. I was woken up by someone putting a blanket over me before leaving, _was that Touya? _I wondered, _probably not. _I smiled before falling back asleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I began to make breakfast and called Kurama.

"Hello?"

"Kurama you sneaky fox, you left me!" I pouted. I could hear him chuckle,

"I'm sorry Ashlyn but I knew you wouldn't have gone if I didn't take you." I sighed, knowing he was right, "I hate it when you're right." He laughed again,

"I can't seem to help that." I rolled my eyes,

"Oh well. Anywhos foxy, I'll see yah later okay?"

"Okay, bye Ashlyn."

"Bye Kurama." I hung up and finished breakfast.


	20. YAY HE PROPOSED!

**I'M BAAAAAAAAACK! XD Sorry peoples! Anywhos, **

**I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu Hakusho!**

* * *

After everyone ate I looked at the time; 12:00. "Crap, I meant to go shopping today," I muttered before smiling. "Hey guys, it's been awesome but I need to go 'kay?" They all looked sad as I gave them hugs, "Love you guys," I smiled before shifting into a sparrow and flying back home.

I had just walked out of the grocery store when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"ASH YUSUKE PROPOSED!" I heard a squeal I figured was Keiko.

"Wow Keiko that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you, do you know when the wedding will be?" I asked.

"We want to do it in a couple of months for spring, I have to go I need to call my parents!" I laughed and hung up before calling Yusuke.

"Hello?"

"So I heard you finally proposed?" I laughed.

"Yeah! Wait, who told you?"

"A very happy birdie," I joked as he laughed. "Anywhos, I just wanted to say congrats!"

"Thanks Ash, talk to yah later."

"Bye!" I hung up and opened my door. After locking it I set my groceries on the table as my phone rang again, "Hello?"

"Hello Ashlyn," Kurama replied.

"Oh what's up foxy?" I asked while putting groceries away.

"I'm guessing you heard the proposal news?" I laughed,

"Of course." He laughed,

"I figured, anyways I just wanted to ask." I frowned,

"You okay Kurama?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine just a lot of testing at school," he sighed.

"It's okay Kurama, I'm sure it's nothing the big bad fox can't handle," I teased. He laughed,

"I guess not, I have to go okay?"

"Okay goodbye Mister Fox Face!" I yelled before hanging up quickly and laughing. I finished putting up the groceries before sitting outside and enjoying the last of winter.


	21. Opposites Rejoined :)

**I'M SOOOO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER SO I'LL SAY THIS;**

**I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu Hakusho peoples!**

* * *

**:: 2 Months Later ::**

I frowned and pulled at the mid-thigh length aqua blue dress and fixed my white fedora with a black band before smiling at the lovely bride.

"Keiko you look fantastic dear, calm down," I laughed at her nervous face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just SUPER nervous." I put a hand on her shoulder before taking a blue butterfly clip and putting it in her hair,

"There, much better. Now, let's get you married yes?" she nodded as I got Mr. Yukimura. After that was done I took my seat by my family. They decided to have the wedding at master Genkai's temple. I smiled as the music began to play and Keiko came out. Yusuke sucked in a breath as she came to stand by Shizuru, Botan, and Yukina while he stood by Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. They said their vows and ended with a kiss.

**:: AFTER PARTY! ::**

I went up to the happy couple and gave them a hug, "Congrats you too," I grinned as they beamed at me. "Thanks Ash, I'm excited about the honeymoon," Yusuke winked at me as Keiko playfully slapped his arm. I giggled and walked over to the drinks. "I see you're enjoying yourself," a voice whispered in my ear over the loud music. I growled and looked at Touya, "What?" He looked at me, "One dance?" He held his hand out. I looked at the ground and took his hand, "Only one." He led me onto the floor, and I rested my head on his shoulder. We gently swayed with the music and I couldn't help but miss when we were still together. It almost brought me to tears thinking about it, out had been about two months since then and I still felt the heartbreak. The song ended and I hurried over to Kurama, "Hiya foxy, enjoying the party?" I grinned. He smiled and gave me a side squeeze. I sighed and went to the drinks, "Hey Sheila, you wanna drink?" Chu slurred. I nodded, "Oh yeah."

The wedding was lovely and the end came too soon. I said goodbye to everyone and went through the portal Koenma opened for me. Just as I was about to start walking home a thud sounded and I turned to see Touya. "What, is your new hobby stalking now?" I asked sarcastically.

He shook his head, "The guys wanted to make sure you got home alright."

"I don't need babysitting," I growled darkly and began my walk home with Touya silently following behind. When we got to my apartment I unlocked the door and walked inside, leaving it open for the quiet ice master. He walked inside, shut and locked the door.

"I lied" he said out of the blue.

I stared at him, "About what?" He didn't meet my eyes,

"I lied about not loving you, you being weak, a lot actually," he almost whispered. I glared and stormed up so I was directly in front of him,

"Why did you lie?" I asked.

"I felt that I couldn't protect you." I felt my anger skyrocket, "THAT TOUYA, ISA BIG LOAD OF BULL!" I yelled. "I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU I CAN PROTECT MYSELF. YOU'RE JUST A COWARD, YOU FREAKED OUT AND PUSHED ME AWAY. YOU COULDN'T PROTECT ME? UGH WHY ARE GUYS SUCH IDIOTS? BECAUSE OF _YOU_ THAT ONLY ENDS UP WITH BOTH OF US HEARTBROKEN." I screeched, tears falling down my face. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH THAT _HURT_ BEING CALLED _WEAK?_" Touya sighed,

"I know you probably hate me now and I understand."

I looked up at him, "You know for being smart, you're really stupid. I can't hate you, no matter how hard I freaking try. I never stopped loving you Touya, I can't imagine hating you." As soon as the words left my mouth he covered it with his own. I gasped and kissed back. He pushed me up against the wall, when we pulled back he nuzzled my neck. "I missed you," I whispered. He smiled lazily at me and went back to kissing my neck. I giggled and gently pushed him away, "I need a shower." He reluctantly let me go and we walked to my room. I kissed his cheek and went into the bathroom.

(TOUYA POV)

I stared at the door Ashlyn went into and heard the water start running. I sighed; I don't know what I did to deserve her. While she was in the shower, I looked around. There were pictures of everyone she knew. I smiled at a picture of Jin holding her in the air. But I stared at a picture that had me reading under a tree with her in my lap snuggled against my chest. I remembered that moment.

_"What cha doin' snowflake?" Ashlyn grinned. I chuckled and motioned to my book. She blushed, "Oh." I smiled and watched as she moved me around and sat in my lap, snuggling into my chest. Finally, she brought my arms around her waist and positioned the book so I could read. I chuckled at her and started to finish reading. About five minutes later she was asleep and I heard a click and looked up to see Rinku with Ashlyn's camera. He shrugged at my questioning gaze and motioned to Ashlyn._

I almost jumped when I felt arms around my waist. I turned to see Ashlyn looking up at me, her hair was still wet and her cheeks were a bit pink because of the hot water. She looked at the photo and smiled wistfully before shaking her head and shoving me into the bathroom.

(ASHLYN POV)

I smiled at the photo again before going to the mirror in the living room to brush my hair. When I got back into my room Touya had a T-shirt on and a pair of boxers. I smiled and motioned to the bed; he realized what I was saying and got in. I turned the light off and cuddled in with him laying my head on his chest and my legs intertwined with his and his arms around my waist. I breathed in his frosty scent and smiled, "Love you Touya," I whispered.

"I love you too."

The next morning I snuggled closer to the warmth next to me. When I opened my eyes I turned over to see Touya's arms around my waist and his peaceful face. I smiled and brushed aside his bangs from his eyes. He opened them slowly and looked at me before pulling me closer and closing them one more. I giggled and tried to gently shake him awake; when that didn't work I quietly slid out of his embrace and padded into the kitchen to make some coffee. While I waited, I called Jin.

"Morning lassie, you didn't kill ole Toy did yah?" He asked. I laughed,

"No he's still alive and well, but I called to say thank you." Jin paused,

"Tis no problem lassie, just know that we all love yah okay?" I grinned,

"Yeah, I love you guys too, stop by the café any time, my house too!" He agreed and we hung up. I jumped a bit as arms wrapped around my waist, "Morning." I smiled,

"Good morning." I turned around and laid my head on the ice master's chest.

"I missed you," I whispered. Touya kissed my hair; I looked up at him as he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. I smiled, "I never pegged you to be the affectionate type," I teased. He rolled his eyes and I watched as he studied me carefully, "You okay snowflake?" I asked, concerned. He nodded and kissed me again. I smiled when we pulled apart, "Well, I was going to visit Kurama for lunch so I'll be back at around 12:00 okay?" I asked. He nodded as I went into my room and threw on a T-shirt and jeans. "Bye Touya, I'll see you when I get back. I'm going to the house after lunch," I handed him my key, "lock up for me please." I kissed him goodbye and went out the door.

I quickly got to the restaurant and sat in front of the fox demon. "Hello foxy!" I grinned. He smiled,

"Morning Ashlyn, I do hope that Touya is still breathing?" He said, mirth shining in his emerald eyes. I rolled my eyes,

"Does no one trust me? You're the second one to ask me that," I pouted. He chuckled,

"Yes we trust you, but I just can't help but fear for the poor soul on the other side of your wrath." I laughed and rolled my eyes, happy I was back together with my love.

**Wow that was really long :) Anywhos y'all know the drill R&R peeps puh-lease XD**


	22. KuramaxAshlyn Once I'm Done 'kay?

_**Hey everyone this IS NOT the end of Opposites Attract BTW I just wanted to make a quick note that once I'm done with OA I'll make a **_

_**KuramaxAshlyn oneshot or multi chapter since I've gotten a lot of messages saying that they shoul be together :) Sorry to say loves **_

_**that in this story they WILL NOT BE PAIRED but they will later 'kay? Anywhos I'll post another chappie tomorrow :)**_

_**XOXOXOXO**_

_**Shadow Fox 2013**_


	23. Mates?

**Hey everyone ONE MORE CHAPTER! Wow, I never thought I'd be saying that. Anywhos, please reveiw if you want a KuramaxAshlyn story please!**

**Shishi: Shadow Fox 2013 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Shadow: NOPE!**

* * *

Touya and I were sitting on my couch reading when he looked at me,

"Ashlyn?"

"Yes?" I turned to him; he seemed nervous. He gave me a small smile,

"Will you be my mate?" I froze before pouncing on him,

"Of course!" I hugged him close. He kissed my head as we sat up and positioned me so that I was in his lap.

"This will hurt for a second okay?" I nodded and grabbed his hand as he moved my hair and kissed the spot on my neck. I tensed when his fangs broke the skin and squeezed his hand. He licked the blood off before kissing my cheek, "I'm done." I stood up and walked to the mirror. Moving my hair once more, I saw a scar the shape of a snowflake where he bit me. I giggled,

"Told yah you were a snowflake," I teased. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you Ashlyn."

"I love you too Touya."


	24. Epilouge

**NOOOOOOO LAST CHAPTER OF OPPOSITES ATTRACT D: *cries in a corner***

**Kurama: *clears throat* Well seeing that Miss Shadow is busy I'll do the disclaimer. Shadow Fox 2013 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

**_2 Years Later!_**

_In the two years after our mating Touya and I got married, moved in together, and had two kids a boy and girl. The boy (Riley) the oldest at 7 and has his father's blue and green hair with my eyes and the girl (Willow age 5) has my hair and her father's eyes._

"Uncle Jin!" the kids yelled and ran into the arms of their uncle. I laughed and hugged everyone.

"We missed yah lass, you too Toy," the Irish smiled at us. I ruffled his hair,

"I'm sure you're fine onii-san." We all sat on the couch and caught up on what had happened that week when the doors opened and out stepped the spirit detectives. "GUYS!" I smiled and hugged everyone. When we all sat down again I smiled, "Good you're all here, we have something to tell y'all." Everyone looked at me, "I'm having another kid!" I smiled as Jin hugged me,

"That's great lass." Kurama smiled at me,

"Congratulations Ashlyn." I hugged him,

"Thanks foxy." We all went outside to play. I sat with Touya and smiled, thinking about the life ahead of me.

**IT'S OVVVVEEEEERRR :( IM SOOOOOO FLIPPING SAD I ENJOYED WRITING THIS SO MUCH!**


	25. Thank you guys!

Thank you to all who reveiwed, favorited, an followed. The same to all of you who read this :)

Special thanks to:

RandomIdiot12345

Skyla15699

MoonBeams 17

Sanity'sRival

Animelover KAT

Time Materia

13

komaki 14

HanaithsFury

luckyxtrick

**I love you guys sooooooo much!**


End file.
